In general, there are used a method using ETO (Ethylene Oxide) gas, a method using ozone and water, a method using hot steam, and the like in order to sterilize a medical device.
The ETO contact method has an excellent sterilization effect. However, since ETO gas is highly toxic, the ETO gas does harm to user's health and is difficult to treat. The method using ozone and water requires a long treatment time. The sterilization method using hot steam has a short sterilization time and an excellent sterilization effect, but may not be used for an object which is weak to heat.
Recently, a sterilization device using plasma and hydrogen peroxide is developed and has satisfactory sterilization performance. However, such a device uses a high-priced power supply and is costly.